villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Sylvester (Talking Kitty Cat)
Sylvester, also known as Sylvester the Talking Kitty cat or just Talking Kitty, is the anti-heroic main protagonist of SteveCash83’s popular series also called Talking Kitty. He is also the reincarnation of Rufus. He is voiced by Steve Cash, who also voiced Gibson. History Sylvester has been in every single episode of the Talking Kitty Cat series. Sylvester also made a guest appearance on 4Steves (another popular series on SteveCash83’s channel). He has an extremely bad addiction with catnip. Even though at first glance he seems like a truly malicious and evil cat, Sylvester has in the past shown he has some compassion for his family by helping out at times, despite the fact it's all hidden too well by his almost unapproachable nature. Sylvester's first owner was Todd McNaab, but he only lived with him while he was a kitten due to his death being a fatal overdose, in his 3rd life, Steve Cash adopted him. He lives with Gibson (which he doesn't anymore due to his death in 2016), Shelby, Random Kitty, and Gibbyson, which has pure hatred towards all of them and is planning to get rid of Gibbyson, Random Kitty, and Shelby who he possibly got rid of. But he sent Shelby back to the old house which they got kicked from because that was a rent. He is an old cat who is currently 10 years old. Born in Halloween 2007. His first appearance was "The Mean(er) Kitty Song" by Steve Cash. First Talking Kitty Appearances Sylvester's first episode was "Talking Kitty Cat #1 - Wake Up, Kitty!" when Steve tried to wake him up, he refused to. He started swearing at him, but at the last few seconds of the video, he finally got up, because Steve bribed him some tuna. In Talking Kitty Cat #2 - Wake up, and meet the new dog!, Steve announces that his neighbor's friend's dog had puppies and brought one of them home, Sylvester was not happy about it but he was still asleep, Steve asked him to wake up to see the dog (Shelby) he was not happy at all, and refused to get up, so Shelby's first appearance was going to be this episode, but because Sylvester refused to get up to see Shelby, instead, her first appearance was Talking Kitty Cat #3 - Kitty Bath. Quotes Gallery Sylvester.png|Sylvester's evil glare. Sylvester on the Computer.jpg|Sylvester using Steve's Computer to get rid of everyone he hates Sylvester screaming at the kittens.jpg|Sylvester screaming at Random Kitty's Kittens Sylvester wet food demand.jpg|Sylvester begging for wet food after being grounded for attacking Shelby Sylvester screaming.jpg|Sylvester screaming at a visiting kitten named Izzy Sylvester christmas photo.jpg|Sylvester's Christmas Photo Sylvester computer.jpg|Sylvester selling Shelby on Craigslist for free in order to get rid of her. Trivia *Sylvester is the artist of Stupid Stupid World, although this song is inspired of Gibson's song Scary Scary World *Sylvester was Born on October 31, 2007. Which is the same day as Halloween. *It is revealed that he has a good side by telling Steve Cash the directions to get to Todd's home to get Gibson back in Talking Kitty Cat #34 - Save Gibson, also Todd is seen peeking in the Window at the end of the video. *He taught Gibson to say "Help Todd". *In "Sylvester's Diary #7 - Sylvester goes to Hell", it is revealed that he has died 2 times, his first owner was Edna, this was his first life. he died by getting hit by a car. so he left Hell. and in his second life, his owner was Todd McNaab. whom Sylvester called his favorite human slave because he was lavished with Catnip and Wet food. he died from a fatal overdose. again, he escaped Hell. and he is currently in his third life, with his owner being Steve Cash. *In "Sylvester's Diary #1 - Penguins" it is revealed that Sylvester has a strong fear of Penguins because he heard about it in a documentary when the TV was on and it interrupted his sleep, and this is the only time that he gets a month and day right. Category:Egotist Category:Abusers Category:Arrogant Category:Predator Category:Vengeful Category:Male Category:Animals Category:Youtube Movie Villains Category:Liars Category:Brutes Category:Mentally Ill Category:Barbarian Category:Lawful Evil Category:Neutral Evil Category:Successful Category:Psychopath Category:Greedy Category:Siblings Category:Internet Villains Category:Demon Category:Xenophobes Category:Homicidal Category:Protagonists Category:Wrathful Category:Monsters Category:Dimwits Category:Sadists Category:Provoker Category:Rapists Category:Elderly Category:Addicts Category:Suicidal Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Cowards Category:Grey Zone Category:Weaklings